


fan service

by doofusface



Series: the webheads: LIVE! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Best Friends, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fans, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, MY 40TH FIC IS THE BAND AU. HOW FITTING., Meet and Greets, me: oh yes, peter's still spider-man but they're all in a band so, you: oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: “I got a better idea,” MJ says, walking around him while adjusting her jacket cuffs. She looks over shoulder before stepping out, whispering, “Tell May it’s on me.”Ned frowns. “What’s on—oh. Great.”





	fan service

**Author's Note:**

> band name: the webheads
> 
> will prob post a buncha slice of life-ish drabbles/fics of this au every now and then heh

“MJ?”

“Yuh?” she says, half-chewing on her pen.

“You’re staring.”

“I know.”

 _Of course you do_ , Ned thinks, rolling his eyes at his best friend—and she, currently staring openly—in _public_ , near  _fans_ —at their other best friend, and fan-favorite drummer from behind the band tarpaulin.

Peter’s got the pen MJ had given him two weeks into dating twirling between his fingers as a fan passes him a band photo and starts gushing about his stick tricks during the show. He says something polite, and the fan swoons.

Repeatedly.

“Time to save him,” Ned says with a sigh, adjusting his hat.

MJ stops him—puts a hand on his shoulder, and grins _That Grin_ when he looks over.

“You’re mean,” Ned says.

She grins wider.

“He’s gonna die out there!”

“I got a better idea,” MJ says, walking around him while adjusting her jacket cuffs. She looks over shoulder before stepping out, whispering, “Tell May it’s on me.”

Ned frowns. “What’s on—oh. Great.”

 _Harrington’s gonna need a raise_ , he thinks, watching MJ walk over and take her seat beside Peter, crossed arms on the table and leaning forward and to her seatmate.

Bumping shoulders.

Sharing smiles.

“Hey,” MJ says, cool as ever, to the girl now paused from swooning. She nods her head in Peter’s direction. “Sorry if he made a pun. Still housebreaking him.”

“Hey!” Peter frowns.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Parker—I still love you,” she blanks, smiling then leaning her head lazily on his shoulder as she continues talking to the girl.

The girl, currently with her jaw on the floor.

Same with the mass of fans waiting in line behind her.

 _shes tryin to break the internet_ , Ned texts May and Harrington, and attaching a picture of the two. _im goin in!!!_

“You guys makin’ friends?” he says, walking up behind them. He sends a charming smile to the girl and offers his hand. “Hi! What’s your name?”

* * *

“It’s _all over_ social media,” Betty laughs, scrolling through her phone. “You guys are psychos.”

Peter shrugs, a laugh waiting on his lips as he tugs MJ closer by the waist and kisses her cheek. “You’re gonna get blacklisted by my fan club.”

MJ squints at him, pursing her lips. “Did you just—”

“It’s a _real term_ , MJ—”

“Oh, I know, but—”

“— _it’s not because you’re half black._ ”

“Heh,” MJ says, ruffling his hair. “ _Easy_.”

“Wow, remember when he just got flustered,” Ned snorts, watching them. “Like, we could’ve had bickering from the get-go? I feel kinda robbed, man.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” Peter says, gesturing to him and Betty. “Because. Y’know.”

“What?” Betty asks innocently, a slight pout to her lips. “Ned’s always been spunky. World’s best frontman, bar none.”

“Liz never told me _you_ were this gushy,” MJ grins.

“I was _never_ this gushy.”

MJ clicks her tongue. “Ned Leeds, magician.”

“Mhm,” Ned hums, winking. “Certified.”

“Platinum, I hope,” a voice says from the doorway, smooth and full.

Peter smiles toothily, freeing MJ as he stands. “Hi, May!”

“Media circus, kids,” May half laughs, hugging her nephew as the rest get up to take their turns. She holds them all in a loose group hug. “But _amazing_ push for the single—you’re hitting seven figures in plays on every major platform!”

“Nailed it,” MJ says, monotone.

May looks at her tiredly. “Please don’t do that again without running it by me first.”

 _Ahem._ “…Yes, ma’am.”

“Heh, MJ got busted,” Ned snickers, poking his friend as the group pulls away.

“MJ pre-busted herself, babe,” Betty says, laughing.

“Hell yes I did,” MJ says, head high. She leans her arm on Peter’s shoulder. “Worth it.”

“So how much are we donating?” Peter asks, side-eying his girlfriend.

“I’ll take a ninety cut.”

_Whistle._

MJ shrugs. “You think I taunt the public for my personal enjoyment? Flint needs water, Spidey.”

“That just means you get twice the enjoyment,” Peter says, laughing. He looks to Ned. “Ninety’s cool?”

Ned grins immediately, offering his fist out to his bandmates. “Savin’ the world, right?”

They knock knuckles, tapping fists in turns.

May smiles at them fondly, phone out and dialing as she shares a look with Betty. “And the press doesn’t need to know.”

Betty winks. “ _They never do_.”

**Author's Note:**

> -flint, mi still needs clean water  
> -peter's still spidey; it's a running gag that he skips shows sometimes and one of the acadec kids subs as drummer  
> -he n mj are dating but they're not public abt it BUT SOMETIMES THEY LIKE TO MESS W PEOPLE  
> -the webheads are probably huge by now like they def dont rly need that much money  
> -everyone knows ned's fave reporter is betty and the world knows theyre an item and honestly?? #NettyPot is always trending
> 
> cheers and a happy ol resurrection day to my brothers and sisters in Christ!!
> 
> (+im on [tumblr](https://doofwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/doofwrites))


End file.
